Słoneczniki
by Naarcysia
Summary: Personifikacja jednego z miast w Polsce nie mogła narzekać na złe życie. Świetnie dogadywała się z Feliksem, żyła w pięknym domku z ogrodem. I nagle nastała II wojna światowa. Sylwia jest zmuszona zamieszkać z Rosją który nie koniecznie może chcieć zostawić ją samą sobie..
1. Prolog

Siedziałam na kanapie obok Feliksa. Na początku nie sądziłam, że polubie Polskę, jednak okazało się, że jest bardzo wartościową i miłą osobą. A tak poza tym, to i tak musiałbym go polubić. Jestem jedynie personifikacją miasta, a nie kraju.

Gdybym była krajem mogłabym dobrowolnie decydować o swoim losie. Moje życie byłoby cudowne.

Popatrzyłam w stronę Feliksa który jadł paluszki.

\- Chyba pójdę się przejść - powiedziałam i zeskoczyłam z kanapy na podłogę.

\- Jak chcesz - uśmiechnął się i znów zaczął jeść słony przysmak.

Wyszłam z domu kierując się w stronę ogrodu. Wszędzie w około było pełno tulipanów i innych kolorowych kwiatów. Usiadłam na trawie i zaczęłam pleść wianek z kwiatów. Polska nauczył mnie tego nie długo po tym kiedy odzyskał niepodległość. To znaczy, że wcale nie tak dawno temu.

Ale było to wystarczającą dużo czasu byśmy zapomnieli o tym jak straszna jest wojna i ciągłe życie w niepewności.

Włożyłam kolorowy wianek na głowę i poprawiłam sukienkę. Mimo tego iż jutro miał być początek września było bardzo ciepło.

Wstałam i postanowiłam jeszcze raz okrążyć ogród. Powoli zbliżał się wieczór więc postanowiłam wrócić do domu. Feliks mógłby się zbytnio martwić.

Otworzyłam drzwi i skierowałam się w stronę mojego pokoju. Kiedy już tam dotarłam położyłam się na łóżku. Mimo tego, że nie chodzę do szkoły od bardzo dawna lubiłam pod koniec sierpnia wcześniej kłaść się spać. Przypominało mi to o tym że kiedyś byłam zwykłym człowiekiem.


	2. 1 września

Obudziłam się przez promienie słońca które przedostały się przez zasłony w moim pokoju. Ubrałam na siebie losowe ubrania i wyszłam z pokoju. Mijałam ściany na których powieszone były zdjęcia i różne obrazy. Dom Feliksa przypominał muzeum. Białe ściany, rośliny, obrazy oraz rzeźby.

Moje rozmyślania przerwała Warszawa.

\- Możesz na chwilę zająć się Feliksem?

\- Co mu się stało?

\- Okropnie się czuje. Nie ma siły wstać z łóżka. Obawiam się, że to może mieć związek z naszym krajem, dlatego muszę iść sprawdzić o co chodzi..

\- Dobrze. Pójdę zająć się Feliksem..

Skierowałam się w stronę jego pokoju. Zobaczyłam coś okropnego. Feliksa całego w zadrapaniach który próbował wstać z łóżka.

Podeszłam do łóżka i usiadłam obok Polski.

\- Wszystko dobrze..?

Feliks tylko kiwnoł głową

\- Wiesz może co się stało?

\- Ktoś nas zaatakował.. - Chłopak popatrzył na mnie - Ktoś znowu próbuje sprawić by Polska zniknęła z mapy..

\- Od której strony zaczęli atakować?

Feliks popatrzył na swoje ramiona, jakby zadrapania miały mu to powiedzieć. A może mu to zdradziły?

\- Niemcy.. Wiedziałem, że Hitler coś planuje. Ale nie sądziłem, że będzie to atak na Polskę.

Chwilę się zamyśliłam. Niemcy.. Jestem bliżej Rosji, jeśli dobrze pójdzie to wojska Niemieckie nie dotrą do mojego miasta..


	3. Pierwsze spotkanie

Wpatrywałam się w sufit, tak bardzo nie chciało mi się wstawać. To co działo się przez ostatnie dni można było porównać do piekła. Westchnełam, wcześniej czy później będę musiała wstać z łóżka. Podeszłam do szafki i wyciągnęłam z niej luźną koszulkę i jeansy, nie miałam czasu zawracać sobie głowy sukienkami czy innymi takimi sprawami.

Kiedy wyszłam z łazienki skierowałam się do salonu. Zobaczyłam coś naprawdę dziwnego i niepokojącego. Polska rozmawiał z Rosją.

\- Dzień Dobry Feliks.. Mogę wiedzieć co tutaj robi Rosja..?

\- Mam do omówienia kilka spraw z Rosją.. Jedna dotyczy ciebie - to ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział ciszej, jakbym miała tego nie usłyszeć

\- To znaczy..?

\- Chodzi o granice, już nie należysz do Polszy - wtrącił Rosja, który już nie mógł wytrzymać nic nie mówiąc - od teraz będziesz częścią Związku Radzieckiego.

Popatrzyłam na Feliksa, on tylko odwrócił wzrok

\- Przepraszam, nie ma innego wyjścia - wyszeptał. Rosja wstał z kanapy i do mnie podszedł.

\- Możesz iść już pakować swoje rzeczy, ja tutaj zaczekam. Późnej będziemy mogli pojechać do mnie - położył mi rękę na ramieniu i się uśmiechnął. Odusunełam się od niego i popatrzyłam w stronę Feliksa.

\- Pomożesz mi się pakować, Felek?

Feliks wstał i poszedł w stronę mojego pokoju. Natychmiast pobiegłam za nim.

Zamknęłam drzwi i patrzyłam na Polskę.

\- Przepraszam... Nie chciałem żeby to tak się skończyło - powiedział po czym mnie przytulił. Odusunełam się od niego i zaczęłam wyciągać rzeczy z szafek.

\- Co jeśli znowu znikniesz? - zapytałam

\- Dam radę się obronić... Tym razem Polacy dadzą radę...

\- Mam nadzieję... Podasz mi walizkę?

Felek ściągnął walizkę z szafy i mi ją wręczył.

\- Skończ się pakować ja pójdę jeszcze porozmawiać z Ivanem - powiedział i wyszedł z pokoju.

Nie wiem jak on może rozmawiać z Rosją zachowując taki spokój. On był straszny, zwłaszcza kiedy próbował być miły albo się uśmiechał. Zamknęłam walizkę i wstałam. Poszłam w stronę salonu. Ivan już na mnie czekał.

\- W końcu przyszłaś - uśmiechnął się - My już będziemy iść Polsza.

Zabrał ode mnie walizkę i wyszedł z domu. Rzuciłam Feliksowi ostatnie spojrzenie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam że był cały w ranach...


End file.
